


The One With The Impala

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Impala, Impala Sex, Men of Letters Bunker, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: The middle of summer was always hot, but this year was like hell on earth.However, Dean loved nothing more than his car…and maybe pie, but mostly his car, so the Impala was always in tip top shape...that meant that it had amazing AC





	The One With The Impala

The middle of summer was always hot, but this year was like hell on earth.

The benefit to living in an underground bunker is that it’s cooler…not cool, but cooler than outside. It was, however, still impossible to sleep comfortably...but I had come up with a trick.

Dean loved nothing more than his car…and maybe pie, but mostly his car, so the Impala was always in tip top shape. That meant that it had amazing AC. I knew this, and I also knew where he kept his keys when he was home.

At night, once I was sure he and Sam would be asleep, I would sneak down the hall to his room in my shorts and a thin tank top. Usually our bedroom doors were open to try to keep some kind of airflow going and so it was typical to see Sam sound asleep on his stomach in nothing but his boxers, the sheets wrapped and tangled around his waist. I would keep going and end up at Deans room. He wasn’t a very different sight from his brother, on his stomach, one leg bent, the other straight, his arms wrapped around his pillow. I crept into his room and gently pulled the top drawer of his dresser open. In there would be a crumpled up pair of jeans with his keys in the pocket. After fishing those out I would sneak quietly back out of his room and down the hall, from there I could relax. 

Would Dean be mad if he found out I was doing this? Well, he wouldn’t be happy, but I couldn’t resist, and he couldn’t be mad forever. There was a time when he couldn’t be mad at me at all, of course we were sleeping together at that point, but I hoped there might still be some of that effect left.

I walked through the library and then up to the garage. It was way hotter up there, but once you got into the Impala it was all worth it. Sure it would be hot as hell in there at first, but once you’d had it running for a few minutes the AC would start to blow cold air. I would sleep for a while in the backseat or take a magazine with me, tonight it I was reading cosmo.

Turning the car on and adjusting the AC I would crawl in the back seat and lay down against one of the doors. It was like my own private paradise. I would only get a few hours because I wanted to make sure to put Dean’s keys back before he woke up, but it was totally worth it.

I sighed as I laid down and rested my head on the door handle. I flipped open my magazine and began to read. Goosebumps began to form on my skin as the cold air filled the car.

 

 

It had only been about an hour when, out of nowhere, the door flew open and my head fell back. When I looked up I was greeted by the upside-down sight of Dean in his boxers, glaring at me. He was pissed. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyes narrow

I didn’t move “um…reading?” I held up the magazine with a small, hopeful, smile

“seriously?!”

I sat up a bit “well…ya”

He crossed his arms “you do this a lot!?”

“no…sometimes I sleep” I replied

“so, let me get this straight” he pinched the bridge of his nose “you sneak into my room at night, dig through my dresser and steal my keys, come up here and run my car all night while you read, or whatever, and then sneak my keys back before I get up?!” his voice was continuously getting louder

“uh” I rubbed the back of my neck “…ya, actually, that’s pretty much exactly it”

He closed his eyes and took a deep slow breath, my heart rate was increasing, I didn’t like it when he was mad at me. 

“Wait…what are you doing up here?” I asked

He frowned “you weren’t in your room”

I furrowed my eyebrows “...how do you know?”

“I was going to the bathroom”

I thought for a moment “my room is the opposite direction of the bathroom”

As he looked down at me his eyes flashed to looking nervous for a split second

“...Dean?”

“I was just checking on you ok?” He replied sharply

“Why?”

“Just drop it”

His voice was stern, and so I did.

“Come on” I sighed “it’s nice and cool in here” I added, noticing the sweat forming on his chest

“ya, I bet it is…this is why I never have gas” he practically growled

I smiled biting my lip nervously and, sitting on my knees, grabbed his hand “c’mere”

He pulled his hand away and looked down at me with a warning glare

I took his hand again “come on, it’s so hot out there, just come sit with me for a minute” I was hoping if he sat in the car and cooled down he wouldn’t be so mad

I saw his face soften just a little. This time he let me pull him, and he got in next to me closing the door. He sighed as his back rested on the cool leather seat.

“see?” I asked smiling

He frowned at me. When I looked down at his chest this time I noticed his nipples were hard from the cold air. I felt something stir between my legs, something I didn’t let happen anymore.

“don’t be mad” I pouted, he still didn’t say anything

An idea floated through my head, I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it would be hopeless for me if I did it, but I couldn’t talk myself out of it.

I got up on my knees and watched him watch me as I straddled his lap. He groaned as I sat back on his legs

He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on my thighs slowly and without thinking “…what are you doing?” he asked quietly, his eyes never leaving his hands

I bit my lip “I don’t want you to be mad at me babe” the nickname fell off my lips, I didn’t even intend to say it.

My heart rate instantly picked up as the word rolled off my tongue. I sat silently, I couldn’t make myself talk. I didn’t know if he would be mad that I had called him that, or not.

He groaned, his head rolling back slightly, as he dug his fingers into my legs “fuck sweetheart”

It had been a while since he’d called me sweetheart in that tone of voice. The one that was backed with desire and covered in an attempt at restraint.

I placed my hands on his shoulders “See? It’s nice and cool, not so hot that you can’t do…things”

He locked his eyes on mine, dark and lust filled

“don’t tease me” he warned

I tilted my head to the side “I’m not, you don’t wanna do anything anyway”

“I don’t want to?” he chuckled darkly “where’d you get that idea?”

I furrowed my eyebrows “well, we did break up…because you wanted to”

“Ya, we did” with his eyes trained on his hands, he moved them up to my hips “…everybody makes mistakes”

“…mistakes?” I swallowed the lump forming in my throat

He smirked still watching his hands closely “ya…and that’s probably one of the biggest ones I’ve ever made”

“…but you wanted to see other people” I shivered at his touch as his thumbs brushed the insides of my thighs

“I thought I did…and then I did see some other people, and they were all nothing compared to you…I never even slept with any of them” he explained

I thought for a moment and then the corner of my lip pulled up into a smile “so you haven’t had sex in 6 months?”

He shook his head, finally looking up and making eye contact “can you not feel how fuckin hard my cock is pressed against your leg right now?”

I chuckled “oh, that’s what that is?” I asked teasing before the air turned serious again “…I guess I just figured, well, you’re you, if you wanted sex you wouldn’t have a hard time finding it”

He shook his head slowly “sweetheart, I’m no gods gift to women,  _believe_  me, he told me...you just seem to have this crazy misconception that I can get whatever women I want”

I raised my eyebrows “...have you seen yourself?”

He smirked “not that I don’t love that you think that, but it’s not true at all”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure it is...I’ve never seen you even look at a girl you wanted that you don’t get a chance with”

He slowly licked his lips “...how about you, right now” his face turned more serious and his hand landed on my hip again

My hands were shaking “What about me?...I’m no exception to the rule, never have been”

His jaw clenched “seriously, don’t tease me, I’m a weak man, I have very little will power when it comes to you”

“I’m not teasing” 

He groaned “yes you are, sitting here on top of me, half naked, but when I try to touch you you’ll pull away”

He was referring to the last time we came close to doing anything. It was after a long day, we’d both had too much to drink and wound up in his bedroom. At first it seemed like a good idea, I had missed him so much. However, as the liquor faded from my system I began to worry. What if I wasn’t as sexy as the girls he’d been with? What if he regretted it in the morning? So, at the last moment, I lost my nerve and left the room. We didn’t really talk about it after that, just pretended it hadn’t happened.

“...no I won’t, Dean, I’ve been trying to find a replacement for the feeling of your hands on me since we broke up”

His nostrils flared as he looked at me. Silently he took my hand with his and placed it on his erection.

“ohh” his eyes shut and his head fell back onto the seat

I felt my body react to the sound of his voice and the feeling of how tight his underwear was

“you still mad at me?” I whispered with a smile, gaining some confidence at the way he was, silently, asking me to touch him

He brushed my hair off my shoulder then pulled my body forward, flush to his

“a little, but I can think of a few ways you could make it up to me” he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear, before he kissed me

It was slow, but hot, and desperate.

“Shit” our lips parted “you’re too perfect” his hand slid down my stomach and into my underwear, cupping my pussy

“Dean” I breathed, my forehead falling to his shoulder

My hands were on his broad shoulders, like if I didn’t hold onto him I would die

A deep groan erupted from his chest “Fuck princess, you’re so wet”

He was right, I was, and I knew it. Sitting here on top of him, my legs spread, his hands gripping my skin, his thick cock pressed against my thigh. There’s no way I wasn’t absolutely dripping.

“God baby” he kissed me “be with me, let me hold you, let me feel you, don’t run away from me this time” he was practically begging “I need you”

I pressed my lips to his neck “I need you too”

He immediately lifted his hips up and slipped his underwear down his legs. When he sat back down I took his hard shaft in my hand, tugging on him gently.

“Fuck” he groaned, grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head

He practically threw me to the side, so I was laying across his legs, then he made quick work of removing my shorts and underwear, throwing them somewhere in the front seat, before pulling me back on top of him. He pressed his lips to the base of my neck and began to move downwards.

“Dean” I chuckled

He looked up at me, grabbing my hips and pulling me up slightly. I held myself there as he used one hand to position the tip of his cock against my wet core.

“Go slow babe, I wanna feel you” I moaned, watching as his tip disappeared inside me, his hand returning to my waist

I began to lower myself onto him and bit my lip. My fingertips dug into his shoulders

“Oooooh, Dean” my eyes closed and my head rolled back as my walls stretched around him

“Ya baby” he breathed “I’m here, I’m right here” he gripped my hip harder, reminding me he was there, keeping me grounded “so good”

As I continued, my legs and my arms began to shake, until I finally bottomed out

“C’mere” he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest

My body was humming, vibrating, shaking with pleasure, I couldn’t even move.

He just held me, his breathing shaky and his grip on me tight.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder, taking slow deep breaths. His hands were everywhere, all over my back and sides, touching me and holding me 

I pushed myself off of his chest, sitting upright, and moaned at the feeling of him shifting inside me.

“This, you” he started, breathing heavy “…nothing feels as good as this”

I bit my lip and pushed my fingers up into his hair.

“God Dean, I...” I rolled my head back

He kissed my neck softly, his hands spread over my back, holding me to him “What is it princess?”

“Mmm” I tangled my fingers in his hair 

I was actually trembling, my whole body felt weak, every action and thought concentrated on how he stretched me, how he filled me. He must’ve noticed, because all the sudden he went slightly stiff and pulled his lips from my skin

“You ok sweetheart?” He asked slowly

I looked down at him and laughed softly at the nervous expression on his face 

“...babe?”

I smiled “Dean, I...” I chuckled “I’m so useless, I’m so weak sitting on top of you like this”

He just continued to look at me, eyebrows furrowed

“My muscles feel like jello, I can’t concentrate on anything right now but the feeling of you inside me” I laughed with a small moan “I don’t think I can move, you feel too good”

I could see him figure out what I was saying

Finally, he smiled “Oh princess, don’t you worry, all I need to know is that you want this, and I’ll make the rest happen” his hands ran up my sides

“Mmm” I moaned softly, closing my eyes and letting my head roll back slightly “I want this...I  _definitely_ want this”

His fingertips pressed into my skin and he leaned forward, kissing the valley between my breasts. 

His hands moved down to my hips and he made good on his promise. He lifted me off of him slightly before pulling me back down. I couldn’t even comprehend what was happening, I just arched my back and let my head fall backwards

“C’mere princess” he pulled me upright so that I was looking at him “wanna see you, so beautiful”

“Dean” I sighed, resting my forehead on his

“That’s my girl” he whispered

“Mmm” I rocked forward as he lifted me again

He looked at me, our eye locked together as we fell into an amazing rhythm

“God, I walk by your room every night, just to check on you, just to see you” he groaned

“What?” I ground my hips against his

“Fuck” he kissed my neck “you lay there in those incredibly short shorts and that tiny tank top...it’s bad, I know, but I can’t help it”

I rocked my hips on his

“We’re so stupid”

He groaned “Why?”

“Every time I sneak into your room I have to physically hold myself back from getting into bed with you, from touching you, kissing you”

“God” he grunted “Why didn’t you?”

“Seriously Dean?” I chuckled “you broke up with me, that didn’t exactly scream ‘come get in my bed’” 

He kissed me roughly “you are  _always_  welcome in my bed” his lips travelled down to my neck “you’re more than welcome, I  _want_  you there”

“Mmm” I groaned pushing my fingers into my hair and leaning back with my back arched

“Jesus” he reached up and took my breasts in his hands, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth

“Ohhh, Dean” I groaned desperately rocking my hips to his

“Baby” he trailed one of his hands down my front to my clit

I jumped when the pad of his thumb brushed over it “shit”

“Cum princess, cum for me” he whispered

“Christ Dean” I sighed using any energy I had to lift myself and drop onto his cock repeatedly with my legs

“Ohhhhh, so good baby” his teeth bit gently on my collarbone “do that again”

I did, and when I dropped onto him his eyes snapped shut for a moment before they opened again, dark and lust blown

He gripped my hips tightly and held me just above him so he could take over and pound into me fast and hard

“God, fuck baby”

“Dean I...”

His lips pressed to mine roughly and my world exploded. 

The whole world was lost to me. The bunker, the impala, the hot heavy air around us. My fingertips dug into his shoulders forcefully before tangling in his hair

“Ahhh” he groaned

I imagined he was watching me, but I couldn’t will myself to look. My eyes were rolled so far back into my head that all I could see was darkness and the stars that exploded each time he pushed into me.

I used any strength I had left to tighten my walls around his cock as he pounded into me

“Jesus, holy fuck”

His fingers dug into my hips so roughly I was sure I would be bruised, but I didn’t care, the feeling of his hot cum pulsing into me was too good.

“Deeeeeean” I moaned

“Uhhhh” he groaned moving any way possible to create friction

With one last pull of my hips against his he gave out. I felt his arms wrap around my back and pull me forward and against his firm chest. My face buried into his neck as I tried to steady my rapidly beating heart.

“I know I was upset” he was panting trying to catch his breath “but I think maybe we should do this every night”

A breathy chuckle escaped my throat “I dunno…I think maybe I wanna see other people” I replied jokingly

He placed his hand on my face and lifted my chin to look at him “you have every right to do that baby, but I promise you there’s nothing out there like what we have”

I smiled tiredly “I already knew that Dean”

He kissed my forehead “of course you did, you’ve always been the smart one”

He gathered me into his arms and kissed my neck softly, holding me unwaveringly close.


End file.
